Descent
by SkyeRose
Summary: Tag to "Descent" season 6. I know its been done...but, I wanted to try. LOL. What were Sam and Jack thinking as they were drowning and what should have happened afterwards. SamJack!
1. Chapter 1

Descent

**Descent**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: This is one of my all time favorite episodes! Being a blatant Sam/Jack shipper I'm sure you can all guess what my favorite scene is…yep! The underwater/drowning thing. When the water recedes…and Jack grabs Carter's vest and puts his hand on her chest…I died. **

**I'm sure this has been done before, but I wanted to take a crack at it. LOL. **

**Oh! For those of you reading my other story 'Double Entendres' I'll update really soon, kay? Gotta re-dirty my mind. LOL.**

**ENJOY!!**

Drowning has got to be the worst way to die. He'd never thought about it before. Sure, he'd been killed before…tortured, stabbed, shot, blasted, blown to hell, _sent_ to hell, rotted in hell…but never _drowned_.

It sucked.

Beyond all the pain Jack O'Neill had experienced in his life…this was the worst. And it wasn't even the burning, ripping sensation in his lungs as they begged for oxygen…no. It was the fact that he had to watch as the same thing happened to Carter, right beside him. He was right _there_…but he still couldn't save her.

Both had their heads against the ceiling of the room; scrabbling hands growing weaker the longer they went without air, pounding uselessly against the ceiling.

Sam's eyes widened as the first spasm rocked her body. Her brain screamed for her to open her mouth and just swallow the water. Fill her lungs with _something_. It was terrifying beyond all imagination as her wide eyes met the colonel's. She knew he had seen her spasm and he shook his head at her, pleading with her with his eyes.

Don't give up. Don't give in. Don't let go.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut as another shudder ran through her, jerking her limbs like she were being electrocuted. When she opened her eyes again, they immediately locked on Jack's. He was struggling to defy his body's need for oxygen as well. It wasn't working.

They were _dying_.

'_No.'_ Sam thought wildly, desperately. _'We can't die. I haven't…we haven't…he doesn't know!'_ Squeezing her eyes shut, her face turned upwards, her mind screamed out to whatever god was out there. _'You can't take this from me! I won't let you!'_

A strong hand on her face brought her back to reality. Not that she wanted this to be reality. They were still underwater…still drowning…still dying. Jack had a hand clamped down on her chin, fingers digging into her cheeks. His eyes were hard, silently ordering her not to do what her body wanted her so badly to do. It would be so easy…

Just take a breath.

End it.

His hand drops away, his fingers lingering gently on her cheeks before they were jerked by another oxygen deprived spasm. Sam reached wildly and clutched his shirt. His chin was against his chest as he struggled to keep control. To not fade into the black.

As Sam's vision narrowed, all she could see was her hand twisted in his shirt and his eyes crashing into hers. Her own desperation and defiance reflected in them. Reaching out with his own hand, he grabbed her collar and yanked her toward him. His cheek pressed against hers and, with a frightening certainty, they knew they had only seconds.

Jack felt Sam go limp as she tried to conserve the last of her energy. He knew its useless.

What a stupid way to go.

After everything…what a goddamned _human_ way to go.

No battle or firefight.

No alien disease or weapon.

No heroics.

Just…water. Plain, old Earth water. Not even an alien planet's water.

Jack's vision turned grey and he slipped sideways. _'Wait…slipped?'_ he wondered sluggishly. He should still be floating in…Holy Mother of God! The water was going down.

His feet hit the floor and he crumpled, taking Sam down with him. He landed on top of her, but quickly rolled off, so she could breathe. The first breaths are jarring, causing his vision to dim and brighten almost to the point of being unbearable. Jack struggled to stay on his knees as nausea threatened to consume him. He slowed his breathing, knowing deep, rapid breaths would only screw with his body more.

He glanced over at his second, expecting her to be on her knees coughing and spluttering water. No…she was right where he left her.

"Carter!" It was no more than a strangled half-cry, half-whisper. A broken sound.

Jack scrambled towards her prone figure and searched for a pulse. When no answering flutter met him, his mind went blank. Tipping her head back and ripping off her vest, he put his hands over her heart.

"Don't you dare do this, you hear, Carter?" he growled as he forcefully pumped her chest. "We're out! We didn't die!" He pressed his mouth to hers, breathing into her. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" he shouted as he pumped her chest again.

He was barely aware of the other people that were suddenly in the room. He didn't hear the shouts or worried cries. "Dammit, Carter! Breathe!"

He pressed his lips to hers again, trying to transfer life into her. Jack knew he was crying. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered unless she opened her eyes again.

"Goddammit, Sam!" he cried suddenly. "We're not through here! We haven't even started!"

As his lips met hers again, he felt her splutter. Quickly pulling back, he watched through wide eyes as she rolled over, retching and coughing up water. Jack just stared, hardly daring to believe that she was back. That she was alive and breathing.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto her back. Moving faster than he thought he could, Jack was next to her, leaning over her, asking if she was okay.

"Carter? Carter? C'mon, talk to me." Jack slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her head onto his lap. "Carter?" he pleaded again. "Sam." His voice was soft, but insistent. Sam opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Hi, sir." Her voice was low and gravelly.

Jack smiled in relief. "Welcome back."

Sam couldn't tear her gaze away if she tried. She could see streaks of water running from the colonel's eyes, but she couldn't tell if they were tears or just droplets of water. His arm was soft and warm under her, his eyes filled with relief and…and something. Something Sam couldn't…wouldn't put a name to. If she did…it would all be over. No more going back to pretending she didn't feel anything for him.

No. Right now, she couldn't pretend if she tried. Her lips still tingled from where his had been a moment ago. She knew he wasn't kissing her…but it was damn close. If she hadn't almost died, that is.

A persistent cough broke them out of their 'spell.' Jack's arm instinctively tightened around her in a protective gesture. It took him a minute to recognize who the four other occupants were. Major Davis and Jonas stood just inside the door, watching the interaction with slightly knowing and fearful expressions. Teal'c was further inside the room, his normally bland expression traded for one of worry and a slight smugness. Jacob was standing the closest…and had a torrent of emotions running across his face. Worry, fear, frustration, relief, understanding, and…acceptance?

"Dad." Sam said, debating whether or not she should stand up. She didn't want to leave Jack's warmth…but she knew they couldn't stay like this forever. Sure, her father liked Jack…but she didn't know if he would take so kindly to him _cradling_ his daughter.

Even if he had just saved her life.

"C'mon, Carter. Let's get you up." Jack said in a low voice. Helping her to sit up, he stood and reached a hand down for Carter. His skin pricked with a weird sort of electricity when her hand slipped into his. He gently pulled her to her feet.

Sam stumbled as her legs tried to remember how to hold her up. Jack immediately reached for her, holding her as she steadied herself against her. Her head resting against his chest, Jack selfishly wished they were still alone. "You okay?" he asked when she braced her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah." She murmured. "Sorry." Not meeting his eyes, she turned around to face her father again. "Hey, dad." She gave him a weak smile.

Jacob stepped forward, but didn't reach out for her. She probably didn't even realize it, but she was still leaning against Jack's chest.

And she looked quite content.

Jack didn't seem to realize it either. His hands were resting on her shoulders, making sure she stayed upright.

"Thanks, Jacob. Cutting it a little close, but…" Jack gave the older man a lopsided smile and gestured with his chin in a so on and so forth manner.

Jacob looked slightly taken aback. "That wasn't me."

Jack felt Sam tense, he, too, straightened up. "Dad?" Sam asked tentatively. "What do you mean that wasn't you?

Jacob shrugged. "Something overwrote the ship's main protocol. Something that wasn't me."

"We think it may have something to do with that voice on the intercom." Davis said, from the door.

"Really?" Sam asked. Jack grinned slightly. Even after almost drowning, she was still the most curious person he'd ever met. Except Daniel…Jack swallowed. He still couldn't think about the space monkey without getting the uncomfortable twinges of loss and sadness.

Davis looked to Jacob to back him up. The older man nodded, still eyeing Jack and his daughter. They still hadn't moved from their close stance.

"Perhaps it would be best if we moved this discussion to the peltac." Teal'c said pointedly, eyeing the other people in the room.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Right. We wouldn't want you two to get hypothermia." He smiled warmly, ignoring the way Sam's eyes reflected disappointment when Jack moved slightly away from her.

After various agreements from the others, they made their way back to the peltac. Sam and Jack left their wet gear on the floor and gratefully accepted the dry jackets from their teammates. They sat down on the throne steps…_much_ closer than was probably considered appropriate.

But, hey, they were trying to stay warm. Purely health-related reasons.

Or…at least…that's what they'd tell anyone who asked.

**TBC**

**A/N: This was gonna be a oneshot, but I think I'll make it a two parter. LOL. Please R&R! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: So very sorry! I couldn't update till today. I went to Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Studios over the weekend and didn't pay to get internet connection. Phooey. Actually, my dad refused to pay for the connection. Double phooey.**

**So, here's part 2. Obviously. Hope you like! Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**ENJOY!!**

Jack glanced at Carter when her knee knocked against his in her body's natural reaction to being cold. She threw him an apologetic look and he quirked his mouth, silently telling her not to worry about it. He noticed her cheeks flush, before dropping her eyes and visibly tensing her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.

Jack, himself, was doing the same thing. Wrapping the now damp jacket tighter around his shoulders he peered at the rest of his team, Jacob, and Davis.

"So, dad," Jack cocked his head and adopted his trademark wry tone. "When you said you didn't do it…" he waved his hand in a so on and so forth gesture.

Jacob shot Jack an amused, slightly reproving look, but answered him anyway. "I meant…_I didn't do it_."

Jack waited for the older man to continue. When no further explanation came, he rolled his eyes. "Well, then _who did_?"

Jacob shrugged and inclined his head towards Major Davis. "Davis, over here, thinks it has something to do with the virus that seems to have infected the ship computer system."

"Davis?" Jack looked to the Major for confirmation.

"That's right, sir." The younger man was bent over the control crystals, examining the seemingly 'dead' power relay.

"Sir…" Sam started, a familiar faraway look in her eye. The look that said she had just connected those proverbial dots. "What if…what if the virus isn't a virus at all?" She frowned, her eyes locking onto the colonel's. But Jack had a feeling she wasn't really seeing him.

Jack's brow furrowed. "What if the virus isn't a virus." Jack repeated, rolling the words around on his tongue. Sam nodded her head absently and bit her lip. Jack had the sudden desire to grab her and kiss her senseless.

But that probably wouldn't end to well. Regulations aside…Jacob would have him for breakfast.

"Yes, sir." Carter's voice broke him out of his less than appropriate thoughts. "Why did the door open just as we were about to drown?"

"A little sooner would have been nicer." Jack quipped.

Sam smiled, causing her nose to crinkle. "Yes, sir." Sam continued to look into his eyes. This time Jack was very sure that she was actually seeing him. He gave her a boyish grin and she ducked her head, blushing attractively.

Jacob, watching the unspoken interaction, began to feel slightly like a voyeur. He liked and respected Jack…he really did. But…Sam was his little girl. No one would ever be good enough for her.

But, Jack came pretty damn close.

Jacob cleared his throat and kept his eyes fixed on a point above Jack's head. "So, how do you figure the virus isn't a virus?"

Sam jumped a little as the nearly tangible tension between the colonel and herself was punctured by her father's voice. "Um…" she struggled to re-gather her thoughts. "Well, it didn't hesitate to make sure the ship was rendered uninhabitable, but disengaged the self-destruct and delivered it right into Earth's atmosphere. Sir, I think it recognized us. That's why the doors opened enough for the water to rush out."

"Recognized?" Jack asked. He loved her to death...but, god, she could be confusing. Her thought processes were always so far ahead of everyone else's that she usually had to break the whole thing down so people could catch up with her.

Sam bounced her head from side to side, thinking. "Or at least, recognized what we weren't." At the questioning looks being sent at her from all directions, she sighed. "Sir, I think it realized we weren't a threat. I think…" she trailed as a light dawned in her eyes. She turned excitedly to the colonel, her knees pressed against his thigh. "I think it's Thor!"

"What?" Five male voices chorused in response to her words.

Jack stared at her. "Carter…Thor is back on the Asgard homeworld." He paused for effect. "In a _coma_."

Sam closed her eyes, and Jack had the distinct impression that she was counting to ten. "I know that, sir." Her legs hadn't moved from his. "But, that's just it. He's in a coma. Nothing the Asgard have done has gotten any response from him. What if that's because his…consciousness…is actually _here_?" She gestured around the room. "In the ship?"

"In the ship." Jack repeated again, his voice flat.

"Indeed." Teal'c cut in, his brow furrowed.

"T?" Jack turned his head to his Jaffa friend, careful not to dislodge Carter's legs. Hey, he'd take any contact he could get…even if she didn't seem to realize they were in _contact_.

Teal'c turned his eyes to regard Jack solemnly. Understanding also lit his eyes. "O'Neill, this ship previously belonged to Anubis."

"So?" Jack frowned. If they were going were he thought they were going…

"So," Sam jumped in. "If this is the ship you, Teal'c, and Thor were trapped on…it's possible that _Thor_ never left." At Jack's carefully blank stare and her father's raised eyebrows, she continued. "We know the Asgard can't reproduce sexually, they have to download their consciousnesses into new cloned bodies. Thor has the technological capability to download his "essence" into…well…_anything_." She paused. "In this case; the ship."

She finished and looked around the room, eyebrows raised in an expectant expression. Teal'c was inclining his head to her in silent concurrence, Jonas was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and frowning; thinking about what Sam had said. Jacob was frowning, apparently in silent deliberation with Selmak, Davis was watching Jacob's reaction, and Jack…well, Jack was staring at her.

Just staring.

He wore a practiced bland expression, but Sam k new he was turning over her words in his mind.

"Sir?" Sam asked, touching his arm. He eyes traveled up her arm from where it touched his and eventually met her eyes. "Do you know if this is the ship you were stuck on?"

Jack gave a half-smile and cocked his head when she didn't move her hand. "To be honest, Carter…they all look alike to me." Sam inwardly rolled her eyes. He was screwing with her. She couldn't help but give him a reproving smile. He was too damn sexy when he looked at her like that.

"I believe it is, Major Carter." Teal'c said when Sam didn't say anything. Her eyes were still fixed on the colonel's. He wore a smug expression; like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her.

With a seemingly great effort she tore her gaze from the colonel's amused one and smiled gratefully at Teal'c. By the look her father was sending her…her stare hadn't actually been discreet.

"You're sure?" she asked for clarification. When Teal'c nodded in the affirmative Sam turned her gaze to Davis. "Major, I want to see if I can clean up the voice on the intercom. I'd appreciate the help."

Davis nodded. "Of course." He grabbed his pack and moved to the door. When he saw that Sam wasn't following him he turned back. Jacob was turned towards the front bay window, studiously examining…space. Teal'c was facing his comrades with a small knowing smile on his face. Jonas was sitting against a wall, leafing through some of the manuals he had brought with him. Though his face was half-hidden by the book, Davis could swear that the man was grinning.

And as for Sam and Jack…they didn't seem to realize anyone else was in the room. Jack's head was cocked, studying his 2IC with a tenderness that defied any allegations that Jack was a just a cold military bastard. His mouth was quirked in a gentle, but smug, smirk; he was watching the pink flush on Sam's face creep across her cheeks.

Sam's knees were still against the colonel's thigh and her eyes were fixed on his. They seemed to be having some sort of deep…conversation.

With just their eyes.

Davis cleared his throat loudly and hurriedly turned away, not wanting to witness these two heroes tear themselves from a moment of peace. Davis was aware of the feelings between the two military members of SG-1.

Anyone who spent two minutes with them was.

Davis secretly resented the regulations keeping them apart…but he would never say anything. That was all he could do. That was all any of them could do.

They couldn't acknowledge what was between these two heroes. They couldn't even acknowledge that they wouldn't acknowledge it. Davis knew that everyone at the SGC (and quite a few at the Pentagon too) knew about the "situation." He also knew that no one would ever say a word. They would protect the two officers and would never ask for anything in return.

After all…they owed them for so much more.

**TBC**

**A/N: Changed my mind…three parter! WooHoo! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was in Universal Studios for Halloween Horror Nights. Amazing time, by the way! **

**Part three up soon! Please R&R!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back in Business

**Chapter 3: New Positions**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: I am so sorry! (Ducks hurriedly as angry readers throw rotten tomatoes and such) I got so caught up in reading other fanfics I completely forgot about my own stories! To anyone who reads my other story 'Double Entendres' I'll be updating that really soon! I am so so so so so so so sorry!**

**ENJOY!!**

"I am using the ship's internal communication system to synthesize my voice." Thor's tinny voice rang through the ship. Sam and Davis had obviously managed to clean up the distortion in the PA system.

"That is what Commander Thor said to us when we were trapped here, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head as he listened to the little alien's voice over the intercom.

"Yep." Jack bounced to his feet. "So that means he's still here?" he asked to no one in particular, assuming someone would answer.

"Yes, sir." Sam's voice rang out from the hallway. Jack, Jacob, Teal'c, and Jonas all turned to face the sound. "He's stuck in the ship's main computer."

"Can you get him out?" Jack asked, not meeting her eyes. Earlier, he hadn't realized he'd been staring at her until Davis had interrupted them. Now that was embarrassing. A CO does not go _staring_ at his 2IC…especially not in front of said 2IC's _father_.

And that was the weird thing. Jacob hadn't said _anything_. In fact…it had looked like Jacob was pointedly ignoring them.

Giving them space? Time to reflect after a near death experience?

Christ…Jacob was going to kill him. He was going to kill him and make it look like a terrible accident.

Sam pulled her lip between her teeth and chewed lightly in contemplation. "I'm not sure. I want to give it a try, though." She cocked her head as if having an internal conversation. "If I sync the ship's main power relay to the secondary security system…I should be able to remove Thor…without starting up the self-destruct."

At the dubious stares from everyone and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c, Sam sighed. "The only thing keeping that self-destruct from going off is Thor. The second he's removed from the ship's system the countdown should immediately start up again."

"So, if you take him through a back door…" Jonas stood up and crossed his arms over his book. "You should be able to keep the self-destruct inactive…"

"And we'll be able to get out of here in one piece." Sam finished. "Exactly."

"So, we're all hunky-dory then?" Jack clapped his hands together. "Remove the alien and get home in time for dinner? Nice!"

"Not so fast, sir." Sam kept her eyes focused somewhere to the right of his knee. His eyes…they were dangerous. "I'm not sure I can get Thor's consciousness out of the ship. And even if I can…there's no guarantee I'll be able to do it without setting off the destruct system again. In which case…" she trailed.

"It won't matter if we get Thor out. Right, I know." Jack sighed and plopped back onto the steps. "So, campers…what's the game plan?"

The heavy silence was enough to make Jack glance up. All eyes were turned to Sam. She was looking at her hands which were knotted together and she was biting her lip. Finally, when Jack could stand the silence (and Sam's agitation) no longer, he jumped to his feet, crossed the space between them in two strides, and covered her hands with his own.

Screw the regs.

She tensed, startled at the contact, shivering pleasantly when his grip tightened ever so slightly. Not daring to lift her eyes, well aware that there were only a few inches separating their faces, she settled for dropping her chin further into her chest.

Which, in fact, was worse than looking up. Because now…now her forehead was resting against his chest. Both officers were too stunned to even think about moving.

Not that either really wanted to.

Jack's eyes widened and flew around the room, resting on Jacob. Instead of seeing the anger he had expected…he saw…smiles?

What the hell? Jacob Carter was _smiling_ as his daughter leaned against her CO. When Jacob met Jack's eyes, the smile grew into a smug smirk. Seeing the usually 'in control' colonel flustered and unsure of what to do…this was priceless. But, instead of busting the younger man's chops, he turned to rest of the group and jerked his head towards the door.

Getting the hint they shuffled quietly to the door. Jack's eyes widened even further when he realized what was going on. He tried to catch Teal'c's eye, but the Jaffa studiously avoided his stare. But, Jack could've sworn the man was smirking.

Damn Jaffa humor.

Jonas was openly grinning and gave Jack a little wave as he followed an equally giddy Davis out the door. Jacob lingered for a second. Holding Jack's eyes he gave a single nod. A nod that said more to Jack than words ever could.

Jacob paused again and mouthed, "Take care of her, Jack." Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and walked away.

'_What?'_ Jack's mind was racing. _'Did he just…? Me…his daughter…? Holy crap.'_

A small groan brought his attention back to the…oh so sweet…present.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam's voice was muffled by his shirt. "I don't know what's wrong with me." _'You're resting your head against your commanding officer's chest. Goddamn…he's gonna put me up for a court martial. Way to go Major Stupid! Get your act together, soldier!'_

His hands suddenly vanished from hers. Sam squeezed her eyes shut. _'Oh yeah…now he's going to push you away and give you a major dressing down.'_ She groaned at her choice of words. _'Not in the way I want him to—Stop! Don't even go there!'_

Sam was about to jump back and beg for forgiveness, excuses for her behavior running through her head. _'Temporary insanity? No…I'd still be stripped of my position at the SGC. Alien influence? Yeah…haven't had one of those in awhile.'_ She was preparing to blurt her flimsy excuse when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him.

After a moment's stunned pause, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her own arms around his back, clutching him. Jack buried his face in her neck and pulled her impossibly closer. Their shirts were still wet and Sam shivered slightly, which just made Jack hold on tighter.

"Carter…" Sam felt more than heard him. She felt the low rumble in his chest and the breath that whispered across her neck at his words. She felt the hair on her arms and at the nape of her neck stand on end.

And it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Sir?" she mumbled into his chest. Sam had a feeling that whatever he was about to say was going to either make or break her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

'_Oh, yes I do. In particular the thoughts that go through my head whenever you do…'_ he began to speak again. _'That.'_

"You'll figure out a way around this. You always do." She felt him smile into her skin and her knees growing weaker. She was sure that if he hadn't been holding her up, she would've fallen.

Sam shook her head, only succeeding in burying her face further into his shirt. "I'm not so sure about that, sir. I think the best course of action would be to have one, maybe two people stay on the ship while everyone else gets on the sub. Once the people who stayed behind remove Thor's consciousness, assuming the self-destruct does resume, they'll have eighteen minutes to get out of the ship and onto the sub."

"Sounds like a piece of cake to me." Jack breathed. Good God…if she knew what just her presence did to him…

He felt her shaky laughter and gave an internal whoop of triumph. He was always proud that he was the only one who could bring her out of a bad or defeatist mood.

"Not so much, sir." She paused, her fingers pressing deeper into his back. "There's always a chance the people who stay behind won't be able to get back out." Jack waited for her to elaborate. "The ship's automatic protocol will shut the doors on each level that gets flooded, effectively trapping anyone on those levels inside…with no chance of escape."

Jack flinched. "So…not a piece of cake?"

"No, sir." Sam laughed again and reluctantly pulled back. "The control room isn't flooded yet, but it will be soon."

Jack looked down at her, her face mere inches from his own. Their arms were still wrapped tightly around one another, and neither showed any inclination of ever letting go.

"How long?" he watched as her eyes shut briefly, before rising to meet his again.

"I don't know." She had a tentative quality to her voice that made Jack's insides twist. _'She thinks she's letting me down.'_

"Carter…we'll figure this out."

Sam wanted to laugh at the irony of his words. Yeah, he was probably talking about the 'ship' situation, but the hitch in his voice gave away that he might be thinking about…_their_…situation. Or non-situation, as it were.

Sam met his eyes, trying to figure out his real meaning. Jack sighed when he saw the hopeful, quizzical look in her eye.

"We shouldn't…" Jack trailed, knowing it was useless.

"We shouldn't what?" her voice was little more than whisper.

Jack opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. When none came, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Sir?"

"This…is hard, Carter." Her eyes widened at the raw emotion in his words. Knowing playing dumb would only make things harder, Sam sighed, her breath brushing his lips.

"I know."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"I don't either."

"But we don't have a choice." His voice reflected all the hopelessness she was feeling.

"We don't?" Sam refused to believe there was no chance. There had to be some way...some loophole.

"Do we?" Her proximity was killing him. She was so close…

"I…" her voice faltered as his eyes opened and fixed on hers. His normally deep brown ones were growing darker with an emotion Sam had never seen directed at her with such intensity.

"We've saved the world a lot, right?" his voice was low and gravelly. "We could ask the President for a small favor, right?"

"Right." Sam was too far under her own emotions to even begin to disagree.

Jack smirked and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and she was willingly kissing him back.

And, boy…what a kiss.

His hands were tracing intricate patterns through her wet shirt, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Her hands were clutching his back tightly, for fear that if she ever let go, he would disappear. Jack growled low in his throat, eliciting a small moan from Sam.

When the need for oxygen became to pressing to ignore, they broke apart. Jack rested his forehead against Sam's and took a shuddering breath.

"Wow." Sam breathed, lips brushing against his.

"Yep." Jack gave her a 'cat-ate-the-canary' grin and squeezed her tightly.

"Well…this is…" Sam trailed as he placed his hands firmly on her waist.

"Unexpected?" Jack guessed, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I was going to say a long time coming." Sam smiled, returning the earlier favor.

"Ah."

The ship lurched suddenly, sending them sprawling to the floor. Jack landed on top of Sam, careful not to put all of his weight on her by landing on his hands and knees.

Which put them in a whole new position entirely.

Sam was now on her back, her hands fisted in the front of Jack's shirt. Jack…well, Jack was straddling Sam's waist with a hand on either side of her head.

Whoo, boy.

This was…interesting.

Only to be made more interesting by the four pairs of feet that had just entered the room.

And stopped abruptly when they saw the two officers on the floor.

Dammit.

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut and she looked very much like she wished the ship would swallow her up. Jack was wishing very much the same thing, but he found his eyes locked guiltily with the father of the woman underneath him.

Jacob looked like he was deciding between hysterical laughter…or homicide. Jack really hoped it was the former.

"Hey, guys." Jack lifted one hand in greeting before carefully maneuvering himself off of Sam. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her to her feet.

"Colonel." Jonas muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Sir." Davis mumbled, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Jack. Samantha." Jacob said loudly, though there was no anger in his voice. He seemed to be struggling to suppress a grin. The use of her fist name, however, scared Sam more than any angry shout would. This was beyond embarrassing.

"O'Neill," Teal'c deadpanned. "Were you and Major Carter doing battle?" To anyone who didn't know him, it would seem the big man was asking a completely serious question. But the twinkle in his dark eyes and the slightly upturned corners of his mouth gave him away.

Damn Jaffa humor. Again.

Davis turned towards the door, his shaking shoulders giving away the fact that he was laughing uncontrollably. Jonas was grinning from ear to ear, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Jacob went from looking stunned and a little indignant to looking outright jovial. His eyes danced with mirth and his mouth was twisted in an attempt to hide his smile.

Jack was pretty sure he could even hear Selmak laughing.

Sam blushed hotly and ducked her head, attempting to shrink into herself and disappear. Jack dropped his chin to his chest, but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

Teal'c was a piece of work.

Said piece of work bowed his head and raised an eyebrow in a signature 'who me?' look. _'Yeah.'_ Jack thought. _'Innocent my ass.'_

"No, T." Jack grumbled, trying and failing to look angry. "We got knocked over when the ship…moved." The excuse sounded lame even to his own ears.

Even if it happened to be the total truth.

Sam's hand suddenly flew to his arm, her expression one of surprised panic. "The ship!"

"What? What about it?" Jack's hand covered her own, heedless of the eyes that were upon them.

"It shouldn't have moved." Jonas said, remembering why they had run back into the room.

Sam nodded her head. "We settled on the bottom. The ship shouldn't have lurched unless…" she trailed, eyes widening as she turned to Jack. "The ship's filling up faster than I expected."

"Holy Hannah." Jacob's low voice made them all spin around. He was standing at the ship's interface, looking at the projected screen. "We're trapped."

"What!" Five voices rang out.

Sam jogged to her father's side. Her expression went from searching and confused to panicked. "It's filling up around us."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, suddenly next to her.

Sam pointed to the screen as the others gathered around. "Look, here." She pointed to a blue bubble shaped area. "That's us." She pointed to the red area surrounding the blue. "That's the water."

Davis felt the breath leave him. He looked over at the newest addition to SG-1 one. Jonas' brow was furrowed and there was the distinct lack of a grin on his face. Teal'c was staring at the screen, worry clouding his features. Jacob's expression was emotionless, he seemed to be having an internal discussion with Selmak.

Sam was still staring at the screen, looking for a way out. Jack was also staring at the screen, but his fingers were laced together with Sam's.

There was no way out.

**A/N: Bwahahaha! I am evil. Cliff-hanger! WooHoo! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: New Plan**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update!! I won't update again until after Halloween…I'm in the process of writing two SG-1 Halloween fics. None of which will be completed until after the holiday, mind you. But, hey! I'll work as fast as I can!**

**ENJOY!!**

The silence filling the peltac was deafening. No one so much as breathed loudly, unconsciously doing their best to conserve the oxygen they had left. The water completely surrounded the peltac and the levels directly under and above it. They were stuck. The sub was two levels up and down several corridors.

They'd never make it.

"Look!" Jonas cried suddenly, pointing wildly at the screen.

They all jumped and turned to face the anxiously bouncing man.

"What?" Jack asked, frowning at the alien.

"Sam, what is that? That line of blue there…" Jonas traced the line with his finger, looking at Sam with a mixture of trepidation and hope.

Sam followed his finger and frowned. After a moment, she gasped and instinctively tightened her hold on Jack's hand. "It's an air duct! It hasn't been filled with water. My God…" she trailed as she leaned closer to the screen. "The duct goes right through the main control room…where Thor is!"

"That's great." Jack said earnestly. "But…how does that help us get _out_?"

"See? Here…" She unconsciously lifted the hand that was still linked with Jack's and traced his fingers over the thin line. "It leads right to the glider bay. If I can activate the force shield…we should be able to keep the water from filling the room…and just fly right out."

Jack and Davis frowned, the same thought dawning on them at the same time. It was Jack, however, that spoke. "Carter…if the whole ship has filled up…won't the glider bay be, you know, _wet_?"

Sam bit her lip and inclined her head towards the glowing screen. "Not yet, sir. It's the only area that hasn't filled up yet." Sam frowned. "Just like this room and the duct." Jack gave her a disbelieving stare…SG-1 never got _that_ lucky.

"Looks like we're getting lucky." Jack repeated his thoughts as he held Sam's eyes. He was surprised when her bright blue eyes widened slightly and she flushed a deep red. "What?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. Jack glanced around at his friends questioningly, expecting them to be just as confused as him. Instead, no one could meet his eyes. No one except Jacob, that is. Jacob, who was glaring unrepentantly, shot Jack a silent warning. Jack grimaced and raised his shoulders in a confused 'what?' gesture.

Jacob just shook his head.

Sam cleared her throat. _'Nothing like innuendo to get the adrenaline going…'_ she thought, blushing furiously. "Not luck, sir." She said, desperately trying to reign in their attention again. "Thor."

"Thor?" Jack, Jonas, and Davis repeated.

Sam nodded. "I mean, come on, isn't it a little too convenient that the only air duct _not_ filled with water leads right to where he is _and_ to our only escape…which just so happens _not_ to be flooded?"

She watched as the light dawned in their eyes. Teal'c inclined his head, but looked troubled. "Major Carter, would the glider bay not fill up with water once Commander Thor is removed?"

Sam pressed her lips together. "Probably. It would take a few minutes, though." She glanced around, knowing this was their only shot. "Which means we'd have to work fast." She paused. "And separately."

"Separately?" Jacob asked, even as Jack opened his mouth to do the same thing. Neither liked where this was going.

Sam nodded again, avoiding their gaze. Jack's hand tightened on hers and she looked up briefly, swallowing hard. "Two people stay behind and wait in the main control room until everyone else is on a glider and away from the ship. Once they're at a minimum safe distance, the two who stayed behind remove Thor and--,"

"Haul ass getting out." Jack finished for her.

Sam nodded. "The self-destruct will most likely reactivate the moment Thor is out of the computer. That gives the two who stayed behind eighteen minutes to get to the gliders and get away from the ship." She looked around at her friends, meeting each of their eyes earnestly. "It's gonna be close…but, it's the best we can do."

They all nodded slowly, digesting her words.

"I'll stay." Jack volunteered loudly, daring anyone to protest. "T?" Teal'c inclined his head, but Sam shook her head vehemently.

"No, I'm staying." Sam looked directly into Jack's eyes, knowing that was outright insubordination and not caring. They had _already_ broken so many regulations…hell, what was one more?

Jack's eyes flashed. "No, you won't. You'll get your six off this ship with Davis, Jonas, and Dad."

"Sir, I'm the only one who knows how to get Thor out of the system--," Jack cut her off.

"Which you can tell me how to do."

Sam shook her head again, turning to face him head-on, unaware that the other four were slowly backing away giving her and Jack space. "No, sir. I'm staying."

"I think we're a little past the sir, Carter." Jack growled in a low voice. No way in hell was he going to let her risk her neck after almost losing her…again. No, she was getting the hell off this ship.

"That's beside the point." Sam said, matching his stubborn tone.

"No, it has everything to do with this." Jack took a step closer, now standing toe to toe with her. She met his hard gaze.

"I'm staying." Sam swallowed hard when she saw his eyes darken with anger and…that _other_ thing. He was staring directly into her eyes, with such an unbridled passion that she reached out for the main console to steady herself. Instead, Jack caught her hand and gripped it tightly in his.

"I won't risk you. Not again." Jack spoke quietly.

Jacob, Davis, Teal'c all turned away. Davis and Teal'c turned out of respect, whereas Jacob did it because he was embarrassed to see his daughter and her CO in such an openly intimate stance.

Jonas, however, was grinning widely as he made mental notes on his new friend's reactions. Teal'c let a heavy hand fall on the younger man's shoulder and turned him around forcefully. Jonas smiled sheepishly and shrugged, his eyes dancing.

"I'm staying." Sam repeated, her voice strong, but barely audible.

"Carter…"

"Please." She whispered, gazing into his eyes with the same intensity he was displaying.

Jack, finally letting go of his control, crashed his lips into hers. Sam responded eagerly, her free hand clutching his collar and his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, crushing them together. After a moment, he pulled away and nodded.

"Okay."

Sam smiled and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. "We have to hurry."

"Yeah." Jack agreed, but didn't move.

"Sir?"

"I know." He moved back reluctantly and cleared his throat, signaling to the embarrassed bystanders that it was all clear. They all turned around, sharing an expression of relief and uncomfortable acknowledgment.

"Here's the plan, campers," Jack started, his voice still a little hoarse from…well…you know. "Carter and I will stay behind. You four get your asses to the bay as fast as you can. Teal'c, you're with Jonas…Dad, you and Davis." He waited for them to nod in agreement before continuing. "Once you're there, radio back to us; Carter should have the shield up by then, and get out. We'll yank Thor and follow you. Got it?"

"Got it." They agreed as one.

Jack nodded and glanced at Sam. "On your signal."

She took a deep breath, mentally steeling herself, before facing her friends and father. "Move out." She infused her voice with as much confidence and decisiveness as she could.

"Good luck." They muttered before running as a group down the corridor and into the air duct.

"Ready?" Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sam leaned back onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying a stolen moment of comfort.

"Yeah." She murmured.

Jack pressed a whisper of a kiss to her neck before straightening. "Let's blow this heap."

Sam half-turned to him, eyes wide with alarm.

He grinned cheekily. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Right." Sam took a deep breath and turned back to the console.

She only hoped that he hadn't just jinxed them.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry, for the bits of fluffiness. I was feeling in a sugary mood. LOL Please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting Out**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**A/N: Mucho sorry for the long pause. Got a bit of writer's block. Can you guys (fellow Americans) believe that by tomorrow we'll know who the next prez is? Geez…it's just so weird to think that after eight years a new face will be giving the speeches on all the major TV networks. All I can think is Henry Hayes would make such a better president. LOL.**

**If only.**

**So…those of you out there old enough to vote…choose wisely! ;P Lucky bastards…LOL. Wish I could vote.**

**Anyhoo…**

**ENJOY!!!**

"How's that shield coming?" Jack asked, coming to stand behind Sam, laying a gentle hand on the small of her back.

Sam's brow furrowed and she barely registered his touch. "I think…that should…do it." She paused, her hand stilling above the console, waiting. A flash of triumph lit her eyes. "Got it!"

"Good." Jack nodded and pressed his fingers gently against her skin. "Teal'c, Jonas?" Jack said into the radio. "You guys in position?"

"Almost!" Jonas' voice came back, slightly out of breath.

"Alright…Carter's got the shield up. Whenever you're ready."

"We wish you luck O'Neill." Teal'c's voice crackled over the handheld.

Sam and Jack shared a slightly worried look. Hopefully, they wouldn't need luck. "Thanks, T. You guys ready?"

"I believe so, O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"Wait…Jack." Jacob's voice sounded through the radio next. Jack flinched, sure he was about to be chewed out. Jacob paused, the silence unnerving Jack all the more.

"Yeah, Jacob?" Jack prompted when he could take the silence no more. Sam snorted quietly and Jack rolled his eyes at her.

Another long pause. "I'm glad it's you."

Jack stared at the radio like it'd sprouted a head. His eyes slowly rose to meet Sam's.

"He's…" Jack trailed.

Sam nodded, eyes wide. "I know."

"But he just said…"

Sam nodded again, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I know."

"Wow."

"I know."

Jack gave her a mock glare and she just smirked. Turning back to the radio, he cleared his throat. "Thanks, Jake…and," Jack paused, unsure if he should say what he wanted to. Throwing caution to the wind, he went for it. "I'm glad it's me, too."

"Good luck, Jack." The edge in Jacob's voice hinted that he was talking about more than just the ship.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Sam?" Jacob addressed his daughter.

"Thank you, dad." Sam's voice was thick. She told herself it was just the pressure of the situation…but she knew it was from tears she refused to shed.

"Make sure he stays in line." Jacob's tone was light, but Jack heard the warning in it and rolled his eyes.

"I will, dad." Sam grinned at Jack's discomfort.

"I love you, Samantha." Her father's voice held a note of trepidation; as though preparing himself against the knowledge that this could be the last time he talked to her.

"I love you too, dad." Sam released the button on her radio and bit her lip.

Jack grasped her hand and she squeezed back. They would make it.

They had to.

"Ready?" Jack's voice was quiet.

"As I'll ever be." Sam nodded and moved to press the radio again.

"Wait." Jack grabbed her other hand gently, stopping the motion of her fingers. "I just wanted to…I mean…we were so _rudely_ interrupted before…and I just…" he trailed. He wasn't good at this whole 'sharing emotions' thing. He had spent so long perfecting the ability to do the exact opposite.

"Jack?" Sam let the name slide off her tongue, enjoying the foreign feel of it. His eyes snapped to hers and Sam was surprised to see that they were completely unguarded.

"I just wanted to say that I…" he paused again and took a step closer, releasing her hands and cupping her cheeks. Lifting her face slightly, he looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened and she felt her jaw go slightly slack. _'He just…I can't believe that he just…!'_

"You…do?" Sam covered his hands with her own and unconsciously leaned forward.

Jack smiled. "I do."

Sam captured his lips briefly before pulling away and meeting his eyes again. "I love you, too."

"You do?" Jack asked, cheekily repeating her earlier question.

"I can't remember when I didn't." Sam admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"Sweet!" Jack grinned when Sam laughed. "And before we save Thor's butt _again_…" Jack pulled her against him and crashed his lips onto hers. Sam smiled and kissed him back, knowing that they were holding everybody up.

She could practically see her dad and the guys tapping their feet impatiently or wondering what was taking so long.

"We should get going." Sam said quietly, running her tongue over her slightly swollen lips.

"Right." Jack winked and brushed a thumb over her lips too.

"Guys? You all set?" Sam spoke into the radio with a slightly hoarse voice.

After various affirmative answers, Sam nodded to Jack. "Shields are up. Go." Jack said, looking at Sam and jerking his head toward the door.

Now, came the hard part.

"Which way?" Jack asked once they were in the duct.

"Left." Sam answered, blowing a few strands of hair off of her brow.

As they made their way through the small, winding space Sam refused to think about how close they were going to be cutting it. They would have to get Thor out, make their way through to the glider bay, and then get to the minimum safe distance before the ship blew.

Impossible?

Probably.

But it was the only shot they had. At least her dad, Davis, Teal'c, and Daniel…no, wait, not Daniel.

Jonas.

Sam's heart clenched painfully when she remembered that Daniel was no longer with SG-1…hell.

He was no longer with _life_.

She missed him with a tangible sorrow. She knew Jack and Teal'c felt it too.

But at least everyone else had gotten off the ship.

"Bingo." Jack said as the duct dropped off into a room. Landing gracefully on his feet, he turned and held out his hand for Sam. Shaking her head slightly at his ingrained courteousness, she accepted the gesture and also dropped to the ground.

The main computer console glowed various hues of blue from its place in the center of the room.

"Which one is he?" Jack asked, eyeing the console skeptically.

"Ummm…this one." Sam reached for the panel slightly to the right of the console's core and tapped gently with her fingers.

"You sure?" Jack asked, his gaze still distrustful. He trusted Carter implicitly, but he didn't trust Goa'uld technology and its logic.

"Yep." Sam took a deep breath. "Ooookay…" She drew out the word and took a deep breath. "This is it."

"You ready?" Jack wasn't sure whether to be amused by her reluctance…or worried.

"Yep." Sam bit her lip, but made no move to pull the panel out.

"Carter?" Jack took a step up behind her.

"Just…last minute calculations, sir." Sam turned her head and gave him a brief smile.

"Right." Jack grasped her shoulder. "No more thinking."

"No more thinking." Sam repeated and yanked the panel from the console.

Immediately after the little alien had been removed a deep, distorted voice rang through the ship, speaking in Goa'uld. "Lemme guess…" Jack grimaced. "Eighteen minutes till the big bang?"

"Uh…yeah." Sam nodded.

"Let's go, then." Jack ushered her ahead of him and gave her a slight boost back into the air duct. She waited until he had pulled himself in before setting off at as fast a crawl as she could.

"If I'm right…we have ten minutes until the bay is filled."

"And then?" Jack questioned, breathing heavily. _'Damn…she can really crawl!'_

"Then…we're stuck." Sam panted.

"Ten minutes. Got it." Jack winced. If they made it through this his knees were gonna kill him.

The two officers tumbled into the glider bay eight minutes later. For the second time that day they were submerged in icy water. Spluttering as they bobbed to the surface, Sam looked around. The water hadn't reached the gliders yet…but it would.

Soon.

"Come on!" she called, pointing to a glider closest to their exit point. Jack nodded and followed her, cutting through the water with difficulty. The temperature was numbing his muscles and making it hard to move. He could tell that Sam was struggling too, but knew that reaching out to her now could cost both their lives. "Hurry!" Sam called as the water touched the edge of the glider's wing.

They reached the metal platform at the same time. Jack jumped into the pilot's seat and Sam hopped in behind him. With a cry somewhere in between triumph and panic, Jack punched it, sending them through the shield and speeding through the water. Bursting through the surface of the water, they sped up towards the sky.

The blast from the ship propelled them even faster into the atmosphere. The sudden, unexpected slowing of the glider sent Sam's head slamming into the dash in front of her. A short, startled cry escaped her and she pressed a hand to her forehead. It came away warm and sticky. _'Dammit. This is just what I needed.'_ The cut itself wasn't too bad, but she had to have a concussion. How bad…she didn't know. Her vision was starting to blur around the edges.

"Sam? Sam! Come on, Carter! Answer me!" she heard Jack's voice as if from underwater. _'Maybe that's where I am. Maybe I'm still under…'_

That was as far as her thoughts went before she was consumed by darkness.

**A/N: Please R&R!! Probably only one more chapter after this. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The End**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much!! This is the last chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing!**

**BTW: Selmak's dialogue is in italics.**

**ENJOY!!!**

The makeshift base the SGC had set up in south west Alaska was in a state of panic. Two gliders had just landed a half mile north of the base and Jonas, Teal'c, Jacob, and Davis were currently stumbling through the tent flaps. They looked a little worse for the wear; wet, cold, and a bit bedraggled…but, all in all they seemed to be okay.

Hammond hurried through the tent towards them. "Glad to have you all back!" Hammond said to the four heavily breathing people. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Stayed behind…save Thor." Jonas gasped out, clutching his sides. "Cold…"

"Right." Hammond got two Lieutenants attention. "Get these men some blankets!"

Only when the four had been wrapped up in heated blankets and pushed onto cots, did they stop shivering.

"What happened out there?" Hammond demanded. He had only just arrived at the temporary camp; having flown in from the SGC.

"T-T-Thor was on t-t-the ship." Jonas said through chattering teeth. "He w-was s-s-stuck in the com-computer."

"Major Carter and O'Neill chose to remain behind and attempt to remove Commander Thor." Teal'c interrupted when Jonas couldn't continue.

"They should be out by now." Jacob said worriedly, looking at the bustle around him.

Hammond dropped his eyes, unable to fully look at Jacob. "We received word…the ship exploded five minutes ago. We haven't heard anything regarding the whereabouts of the Major and the Colonel. Jacob…we have to prepare ourselves for the worst case scenario."

"What?" Jacob snapped, glaring at Hammond. "Prepare myself for the possibility that my _daughter_ is dead? I won't do it, George. My little girl's out there. So's Jack. They're fine." Jacob averted his eyes, tightening the blanket around him. "They have to be."

"Jacob--," Hammond started, but was cut off when a young officer jumped up from his makeshift desk and ripped the headphones off of his ears.

"General, sir!" the young man shouted, shooting off a salute.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Hammond turned surprised eyes on the man.

"We've just received word, sir." The man paused, eyes shining with relief. "From Colonel O'Neill, sir."

Hammond, Jacob, Teal'c, Jonas, and Davis jumped up, forgetting the cold and fatigue. "You have?" Jacob demanded.

"Yes, sirs!" the officer continued. "He and Major Carter made it from the ship in a glider. The colonel said that they have Thor."

"That's great news, son. Thank you." Hammond smiled at the officer and the group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir!" a young female officer shouted from another desk. "Colonel O'Neill is requesting a medical team, sir!"

Jacob froze. "If Jack's requesting a medical team…Sam!" He ran to the young woman and roughly grabbed the radio from her hands. Without even blinking, the woman stepped aside and allowed Jacob the space he needed. "Jack, it's Jacob. What the hell happened?"

"Hey, Jacob." Jack's voice was punctuated by bursts of static. "I'm not sure. Our glider hit a rough patch and Carter hit her head."

"How bad?" Jacob asked, steadfastly ignoring Selmak's words of reassurance.

"I don't know…" his next words were lost in the static. "Not conscious, Jake." His voice came back through.

"Not conscious?" Jacob repeated, disbelieving.

"She's not responding, Jacob. I don't think it's too serious, but that medical team had damn well be there when I land this thing!" Jack growled.

"They will be, Jack. Just get yourselves back safely." Jacob dropped the handheld and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Will do. O'Neill, out."

"Have we got a visual on O'Neill?" Hammond asked the first Lieutenant.

The young man paused, fingers pushing against the earpiece he wore. "Yes, sir. Half a mile from base. ETA…three minutes."

"Get that medical team down there!" Hammond ordered. Officers scattered, shouting for the med team and the clean up team.

Jonas and Teal'c glanced at each other, worry etched into both their features. Jacob was facing away from everybody, his back straight and stiff. Davis had discarded his blanket and was among the scurrying fray attempting to retrieve the colonel and major.

Jacob spun on his heel suddenly. "George? Is there someplace we could talk?"

Hammond's look of mild surprise turned to one of suspicion when he saw the shocked and slightly fearful expression on Jonas' face and the furtive glance towards Teal'c.

"Sure, Jacob. It'll have to be outside, though?" the General's last comment came out as a question. Jake still looked a bit frozen.

"That's fine." Without further explanation Jacob swept past the General and led the way out back.

"_You blocked your thoughts from me, Jacob." _Selmak said worriedly in his head. _"What are you going to say to General Hammond?"_

'You'll see.' Jacob replied silently.

"_Jacob…she loves him. He loves her. If you do anything to damage their relationship or careers, I'll—,"_

'You'll what?' Jacob cut her off. He wasn't angry…he was just tired. And frustrated. He knew damn well that his daughter and her CO were in love…hell, he had _seen_ them practically admit it. He was also pretty sure that once they had been left alone…the truth had come out.

He wanted his daughter to have what she wanted; regulations be damned.

"_I'll make sure you live in agony for years." _Selmak snapped.

'No, you won't.' Jacob rolled his eyes. 'The Tok'ra don't believe in that kind of torture. Goes against everything we fight for.'

"_I'll make an exception."_

'How kind of you.' Jacob said sarcastically.

"Jake?" Hammond's voice broke through his internal conversation. "We're here."

"Right." Jacob nodded. "George…this conversation is off the record. Two old friends shooting the breeze. No military obligations, okay?"

The other man narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Alright. Jacob, what's this about?"

"My daughter…" Jacob paused. "And your 2IC."

Hammond's eyebrows shot up and his mouth worked like a fish out of water. "What about them?" he finally managed to choke out. He wasn't oblivious to the _thing_ between the two military members of SG-1…though, he often had to turn a blind eye on them.

"The regs are outdated, George. And certainly inappropriate for the SGC."

Hammond frowned. "Jacob--,"

"George," Jacob said hurriedly, cutting the other man off. "I'm an old man. I want to see my daughter happy. I want her to have a family. Hell, George, I want grandchildren." Jacob smiled sardonically. Hammond managed a small smile in return. "It embarrasses me to admit this, but I started to accept that the Carter line would only be carried on through Mark's kids. I gave up on Sam, George. I gave up on my daughter's happiness."

Hammond's brow furrowed. He couldn't imagine life without his two little granddaughters.

Jake took a deep breath and continued. "Sam was always the kid who stayed at home at night; doing chores, making dinner, keeping her older brother in check. She was the parent I never was. I always took her presence for granted, selfishly accepting everything she gave. I never saw the person she was. I never saw that, underneath her efficiency, she desperately wanted her own happy ending."

"Jacob…" Hammond trailed. His friend's confession had left him speechless…because he did the same thing. He saw Major Carter: efficient soldier and scientist. He had never, in all his time at the SGC, bothered to dig deeper into her persona. To see what she, herself, wanted…instead of what everybody wanted from her.

"George, she's found the person who can give her that happy ending." Jacob raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "For the first time in her life, my daughter has a chance at true happiness."

"I want to help, Jake. I really do." Hammond wringed his hands in a very un-General like manner. "But, I can't."

"Yes, you can, George." Jacob took a step closer, pleading with his eyes. "They've saved the world again and again and they have never, _never_ asked for anything in return. We owe them."

"I know." Hammond sighed.

Seeing that his friend was on the verge of breaking, Jacob pushed harder. "Please, George. As a favor to me...as a favor to them…Jack and Sam _need_ this."

Hammond closed his eyes. He agreed. God, how he agreed. The regs pertaining to the SGC were impractical. He couldn't even begin to imagine how hard trying to maintain a relationship with someone who didn't have security clearance could be. With the hours his people worked…the very real possibility that every time they left their homes they might never come back, did not bode well for a healthy relationship.

Unless said relationship consisted of two people who knew and understood the risks.

Who _knew _each other.

"I'll see what I can do." Hammond relented.

Jacob closed his eyes briefly. "Thank you, George."

"Don't thank me yet, Jacob. I have to take this to the President." Hammond turned and started back for the temporary base.

"Bring their records and a few of their mission reports." Jacob followed. "I have a feeling he'll agree."

Hammond merely gave Jacob an 'I'm not so sure about that' look, before pushing through the door.

A large crowd was surrounding two medical cots in the center of the room.

"Let me up!" the two Generals heard Jack's outraged voice burst from the center of one of the crowds.

"Colonel, please!" Jonas pleaded with the irate man.

"You must stay still, O'Neill. You will do neither yourself nor Major Carter any good if you continue to fight us." Teal'c said loudly.

"Forget it! Let me go!" People jumped back as Jack leapt up from the cot, glaring at anyone who tried to stop him. "Get out of my way. That's an order!" He barked when no one moved immediately.

Jack pushed past them and dropped to his knees beside the low cot cushioning Sam. "Carter? Carter, come on…wake up!"

The med team had deduced that although she had a concussion it wasn't serious. There would be no permanent damage. The gash at her temple worried them, though. Head wounds bled a lot, but usually weren't as serious as they seemed upon first glance. The cut was deep and Sam had lost a lot of blood, but after a few stitches she seemed to be okay.

They wouldn't know for sure until she woke up.

Which, if Jack had anything to do with it, was going to be _now_.

"Carter! Open your eyes. That's an order!" Jack barked, hoping to scare her into consciousness.

"Jack! Ordering her to wake up won't do anything!" Jacob yelled, suddenly next to him.

"Dammit!" Ignoring the fact that he was surrounded by base personnel and the General, Jack leaned forward and cupped his hands on her cheeks. "Sam…Wake. Up. Please."

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily at the face in front of her. "Hey, sir."

Jack laughed. He laughed out of relief and out of amusement that, even after everything they'd been through, she still managed to stay professional. Unable to stop himself he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He said, sitting back on his heels, but keeping his hands on her face.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied, forehead tingling where his lips had touched her and a warm blush creeping across her cheeks.

Jack held her eyes for a moment longer than necessary before turning his gaze on the relieved and amused faces surrounding him.

"Let's go home."

**A/N: Please R&R!! **

**This is the last chapter, but I am posting an epilogue. It could technically be called another chapter cause it's pretty much gonna pick up where this one left off. It'll be up soon, I promise!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: If you guys don't know the drill by now…LOL.**

**A/N: The last one! For real this time! I bet you guys are seriously happy to be done with this story. As much as I love writing it…I'm worried I dragged it out for too long. Sorry about that.**

**So…here it is. I'm actually really sad to end it. This is going to sound really pathetic, but I'll never look at "Descent" the same way again. I know, I wrote it…god, I'm dismal.**

**Ready? (Drum roll, please…) 3…2…1**

**ENJOY!!!**

The plane flight back to the SGC was surprisingly short. That might have something to do with the fact that all of SG-1 and Jacob had fallen asleep almost immediately upon sitting down and hadn't woken until the plane hit the Colorado tarmac.

Jack and Sam had opted for the back of the chartered Air Force plane. "Back" meaning four plush butter-leather seats where Jack had insisted Sam stretch out.

With her head in his lap, of course.

Jacob had merely thrown the couple a tired smile before collapsing into a seat near the front and dropping off into a deep sleep to help heal his collarbone. With all the excitement, Selmak hadn't had a true chance to heal the man's wound.

Teal'c was also near the front, kel'no'reeming. The large man would never admit it, but this whole…_mis_adventure had really tired him out as much as his friends. Jonas had hopped onto the plane all grins and excited babble…but the second his butt hit the seat he was out like a light, in true 'kid' fashion.

Hammond was in the cockpit, discussing something with the pilot. He had stayed there for the whole flight.

Jack had vainly promised to stay awake, managing to stay conscious long enough to get Sam settled and thread his fingers through her hair before they fell asleep together.

The sudden jolt of the tires hitting solid ground woke them with a start.

"Five more minutes." Jack groaned, gently tugging and smoothing Sam's hair. She shivered in sleepy pleasure before ducking her head into Jack's thigh.

"We can't possibly be home, yet. Feels like I just went to sleep…" she grumbled before reluctantly sitting up and arching her back painfully. "Ow."

"How's the head?" Jack gingerly ran his fingers over the butterfly sutures on her temple.

Sam flinched, but didn't pull away, instead leaning into his hand. "Twinges a bit. But I'm…better now." She shot him a playful look.

Jack grinned back and opened his mouth to reply when a loud bang interrupted him. The two officers turned towards the noise and gaped at what they saw.

Apparently, Jonas hadn't expected the sudden landing. It appeared that he had jumped up…effectively slamming his head into the overhead luggage compartments…and sending him sprawling into the aisle…

Completely unconscious.

"Uh-oh." Sam stared wide-eyed at the limp form of the young man.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

It didn't work.

Jack burst out laughing, rousing Jacob and Selmak from sleep, Teal'c from his meditating, and sending General Hammond hurrying into the cabin. Sam buried her head in Jack's shoulder in an effort to stifle her giggling, but it was no use.

Even as they all hurried to help the very confused and now semi-conscious Jonas back onto his feet, they were all wiping their eyes and chuckling with mirth.

As painful as Jonas' headache would be…he had actually done them all a great service.

They had needed a release. A release of all the tension that had built up over the last few days.

It felt good.

………………………………………………………………………………….

SG-1 and Jacob followed Hammond down into the mountain, unanimously deciding to remain relatively close for the next 24 hours. It was cathartic in some ways. A _team_ thing.

"SG-1, briefing is postponed until you all return from a week's downtime. I'm sure it will be a doozie." Hammond gave them all a tired smile.

His statement was met with various affirmative answers. After bidding goodnight to each other Sam, Jack, and Jacob hung back, walking slowly to the elevators.

"Sam…" Jacob laid a hand on his daughter's arm, halting her and Jack. "I talked to Hammond."

Dread iced through Sam, and, by the slightly apprehensive look in Jack's eyes, he was feeling the same thing. "Oh?" Jack questioned tightly when Sam gave no response.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Now, there are no guarantees…but I have a feeling you guys won't be receiving any…_hassles_…from anyone in regards to your…" he grinned slyly. "Fraternizing."

Sam felt her jaw drop. Blindly, she reached for Jack's hand. He met her halfway, gently pulling her towards him. Sam leaned comfortably against his side, wide eyes still staring at her father.

"Dad…how do you know?" Sam was proud that she had managed to keep her voice steady and nearly free of emotion.

"Gut- feeling?" Jacob tried. When he saw the disbelief on both faces in front of him he sighed. "Take your week's downtime. Don't worry about anything else. We've got it covered."

"Dad--," Sam started, wanting to know what her father had said to get the General to break protocol, but Jack placed a soft hand on the small of her back, pressing gently.

Jack reached out with his free hand, extending it towards Jacob. The older man smiled warmly at Jack before grasping the proffered hand. "Thank you, Jacob. I mean it." Jack squinted slightly, not breaking eye contact with the retired General, driving his sentiment home.

"I know, Jack." Jacob released his hand and hugged his daughter tightly. "Enjoy your time."

"I will, Dad, thank you." Sam's voice wavered and her eyes shone with tears as she kissed her father's cheek.

Jacob nodded to both officers before turning and heading back towards the briefing room. "Oh, and, Jack!" he called, half-turning his head to fix Jack with a glare. "If you hurt my daughter…I'll make sure there is no safe place in the _universe_ where you could hide!"

"You don't have to worry, Jacob." Jack assured the man. "I'll die before I let anything happen to Carter."

Seemingly satisfied, Jacob turned a corner and disappeared from view.

The couple stood in silence for a minute before Jack tugged Sam gently into the elevator. He waited until the lift doors had closed before spinning Sam around to face him, pushing her into a corner, and pressing his body firmly against hers; effectively trapping her between himself and the wall.

"Hey." He growled, face hovering inches above her own.

Sam smiled and fisted her hands in his shirt. "Hey."

"How's your head? No bull." He grinned slyly, waiting for her answer.

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously and leaned forward on her toes, leaning against him. "Why?"

"Can't a CO be concerned for his 2IC?" Jack asked innocently.

"Sure…but…if said CO has his 2IC in a compromising position…simple concern goes out the window." Sam breathed against his lips.

"Sam…I may have ulterior motives, but…seriously, are you okay?" Jack's slightly predatory gaze softened into real concern.

Sam smiled and buried her face into his neck, taking a deep breath of that 'pure-Jack' smell. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually."

"Oh? The healing powers of Jack O'Neill that good, huh?" He felt her smile into his skin. Gently tilting her chin so that her eyes met his, he brought his mouth closer to hers.

"Maybe." She whispered, pulling him closer.

Jack smiled and, unable to stand it any longer, pressed his lips against hers in a slow, searing kiss. Sam felt her knees give out and Jack's arms instinctively tighten around her. Sam leaned forward deepening the kiss, shivering when Jack gave a low growl.

They broke apart as the elevator doors opened. Smiling guiltily at each other, Jack took Sam by the hand and walked her to her private quarters. "Your stop, milady." He drawled, opening the door for her.

"Yours too." Sam said softly, gripping his hands tighter. "If you want to, that is."

"Sam…I don't want you to feel pressured…" Jack trailed feeling like a teenager again.

Sam smiled. "I know. I'm not asking for anything. I just…want…you to be here."

Jack ran his fingers absentmindedly across her collar bone. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Sam smiled and gently pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind her. They kicked off their shoes, and removed their belts and jackets. Jack dropped onto her bed and sighed. "Your bed is _so_ much more comfortable than mine. Hammond favors you."

Sam giggled. "Of course." Snuggling up to him, he wrapped an arm protectively over her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

Jack trailed light kisses down the back of her neck and onto her shoulder. "I love you."

Sam shivered and placed her arm over his. "I love you, too." Sam sighed softly.

"Always." Jack whispered as Sam turned her head slightly. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he tightened his hold on her.

They drifted off quickly, enjoying the best sleep either had ever had. They were safe. They were together.

They were in love.

Always.

**A/N: Very shippy end, I know. LOL. I am feeling extremely depressed and I needed to lift my spirits. Humor me, :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for sticking with me! Please R&R!**


End file.
